


Niall's Preggers

by M1cha3la



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, an omegle rp, lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1cha3la/pseuds/M1cha3la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An omegle RP that i did. I was Liam. So yeah.<br/>Niall's pregnant with Liams baby.<br/>It's a horrible story though kinda cute sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall's Preggers

**Author's Note:**

> Ima stick to Explicit stuff i think lol

Niall walked down the hall ways trying to block out all the whispers. three months ago he had slept with his best friend Liam, Liam had told him it was a mistake so he just agreed but now 3 months later hes paying the price. He manehed to be the 16 year old who got pregnant by somebody who didnt even want him.  
Liam knew the rumors and he was scared.. it was one time. everyone was telling him it was a lie that Niall was making things up, but liam knew better he knew Niall wouldn't... he had to fix this somehow because he knew niall couldn't handle this by himself  
Niall walked down the halls but quickly turned around he couldn't do this he shouldn't have came to school he couldn't handle being called a liar, slut, or any of the other things they were calling him.  
Liam noticed Niall turning back down the hall he came from and Liam quickly followed him out the doors and to the student parking lot. "Niall!" he shouted when he got near his car.  
Niall turned around wiping his eyes "Oh hey Liam." he said hoping Liam didnt hate him also.  
"hey Nialler." Liam said "uhm...I thought we should talk. about...ya know."  
Niall nodded "You mean you dont think Im a lying slut?"  
Liam looked shocked and pulled Niall in for a hug. he still held on when he pulled away looking into the blue eyes that are red and puffy from crying. "I never thought that. not for one second Nialler."  
Niall nodded falling back into Liams arms the only place he had ever really felt safe.  
"you know you could have told me the moment you found out. i'll always be here Ni. I know i said it was a mistake..but it wasn't..I love you. and I want to be there for the baby..our baby." he says smiling  
"And I want you to be. " Niall said into Liams chest.  
Liam pulls Niall back looking into his eyes and leans down kissing him softly on the lips before runnning his hands down to his belly and smiling falling to his knees he kisses his stomach, "I love you too little one." tears forming at the edges of his eyes he stands up facing Niall. "I'm gonna be a dad." he says smiling tears running down his cheeks  
"We are gonna be dads. " Niall said kissing Liam again tears also running down his face.  
they stand there hugging and crying until they can't anymore. "I love you Niall." Liam says again.

"I love you too Li." Niall whispered


End file.
